hfbroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
HF Broads Wiki
Welcome to HF Broads Wiki People have risked utter condemnation and account deletion to spread the word to you, in a period of great change in the world at large extending even to meager online discussion forums. Please take a moment to appreciate your situation, as you find yourself compelled to make a decision. On the one hand, you can search out a new frontier of virgin soil with the liberty of free communication; on the other, you can surrender to the force of habit and complete your submission to a profit-driven totalitarian message board infested with the mongoloid underage riff-raff that sap the vitality of proper discussion. Broads' Birth History From the Founding ... As history is indeed written by the victors, you are likely one of the vast array of people kept ignorant of the machinations that occur around you every day on HFBoreds. You might question why you're given a slap on the wrist for cracking what you thought was a harmless joke, or maybe you were issued points for getting frustrated with a particular numbskull who seems to get away with saying the most heinous things. Did you know that the people issuing you those points can read your private messages? Did you know that they have a hidden secret board kept out of the eyes of the regular posters where they discuss you, your attitudes and your "transgressions"? Did you know that there was once a time on HF when that wasn't even necessary and people were left to their own devices to discuss hockey within reasonable limits? Let us bring you up to speed, and as we shouldn't belabor the diverse history of silly sports discussion forums too long, this should be a brief education. Back in the late '90s, two boorish brothers by the name of Taylor from Florida who fancied themselves as thuggish porn marketers (you can see their work at www.pornresource.com) created Hockey's Future in order to have a resource to get the upper edge in Fantasy Hockey. It's quite interesting that even today this aim has mixed results at best. They developed a message board for discussion, which featured fairly open discussion and little true moderation. Participants were even allowed to impersonate one another. After some initial success and with the introduction of vBulletin, they had to temper their brand to remain within a professional standard, and it was with this goal in mind that they hired the Managing Editor, Mark Fischel. The lawgiver, as some called him, had such a management style that was eminently superb and kept a just balance on the enormous fan discussions spreading, while producing decent original content and reports on players, widely recognized by the burgeoning online hockey community of the early '00s. Seeking greener pastures, Fischel left Hockey's Future for a more lucrative career in the hockey world. His departure marked the pinnacle of Hockey's Future, and the rise of the viper hidden amidst the crowd. The Garden to the Abyss ... The vacuum left in Fischel's wake was quickly filled, and it's of an almost historical certitude that the reign of a wise founder is unparalleled by his successors, but rarely do we see his usurper manifest with such a jealous and wicked temperament as one finds in the shroud of darkness that rests idle, perched on the petty throne of HFBoreds today - the bête noire and ogre of legend, Buffaloed. He was once a commoner amongst the masses, and contributed his fair share of scatological toilet humor, off color remarks and even trolling, all things he now holds as damnable offenses on his board. He was elevated like most middle management, failing upwards. He disliked the almost immediate yearning for the Fischel age, so he developed a Stalinesque official policy of maintaining Fischel's website, while soon banning Fischel himself from ever posting there again, as well as a number of Fischel's former staffers. Soon, there would be no trace of the previous Golden Age, replaced with mediocrity and then worse. Citing various phantom offenses and unprecedented needs for censorship, Buffaloed extended the codex of official board laws known as the FAQ to an almost gargantuan complex lawbook that would require an army to enforce. He easily built this army, because for all his faults, his psychological acumen is unsurpassed, and he knew there was a ready supply of posters who wanted to be part of an elite to censor the expressed opinions of their fellow posters, especially those who crossed them. This elaborate network is ever expanding, and is only satisfied with observing every word of communication. They required no pay because enforcing an arbitrary morality gave them a sense of pride and meaning. Meanwhile, the dot com collapse and recession a distant memory, the porn marketeer Brothers Taylor esquires, owners of HF, were busy peddling their hardcore smut using the exact same template as HF and HFBoreds, content knowing that a supposed "family friendly" atmosphere there, enforced by Buffaloed and his aspirant Gestapo, would bring in advertising profits from a wider audience. Such was the source of the ruin of HF. Just about anywhere on the internet in the cesspools called sports forums you can find uninformed opinions, myopic teenagers unappreciative of history or bereft of any logic or sight of the world past their team's jersey, but today they all congregate at HFBoreds. That wider audience sought was well found, and they brought the IQ level straight down into the toilet, lingering without a flush perpetuating a prominent odor. In the Golden Age of Fischel's board, a quick flush wasn't just tolerated, it was board policy. Today, under the despotism of the snake, it's politically incorrect to call out an idiotic reprobate or even shame them. The Gestapo prohibits your ability to do so, and suddenly you're the problem, and under close scrutiny, even your private conversations in PM, with your local "mod" handling your public case file and global mods listening in. This system encourages not only mediocrity, but promotes it with stunning flare. The most egregious of tyrannies have only begun to show up on HFBoreds lately, in the form of spam and junk advertisements replete with malware and sometimes even trojans. Don't dare mention this as a bad thing, as it might hit the pocketbook of the new owners, Craveonline, priopriotors of filth you'd expect on Spanktrovision, not the Orwellian Disney Channel enforced on HFBoreds. If you bring up the malware problem, or if you publicly or even privately tell a friend about the firefox addon adblock or noscript, you're asking for unwanted attention from your nearest mod, racking up more points on your file of politically incorrect abuses. A New Beginning ... As noted already, it wasn't always like this. People who visited HF didn't always have to live under a cradle to grave nanny state where you're fed gray lukewarm porridge every day. They didn't rebuke you for having any kind of uncouth personality that was bad for their business. People have long memories, and if you give them a taste of freedom like under Fischel's board, they don't soon forget. It was in this spirit that a group of people fed up with the dystopia under the yoke of the serpent's oppression broke away, and started the experiment over again with one powerful idea ... That free men and women can exchange words in the marketplace of ideas, with the only need for moderation being directed against bots and illegal content, without concern for profits or reaching younger and uneducated audiences.* That idea was Broads. HockeyBroads. -* Except for Beaker, who was banned. External links to Broads *http://www.hockeybroads.com/ *http://lordstanleyscrap.blogspot.com/ *http://twitter.com/hockeybroads *http://poppinfreshkov.blogspot.com/ Latest activity Category:Browse